


Как то раз в Вестеросе случилось...

by Harjate



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harjate/pseuds/Harjate
Summary: Различные мини истории, на тему "а что если?".В основном с пейрингом Jonerys.Возможна некоторая ирония и не серьёзность.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 5





	1. Поспешишь - королев рассердишь

**Author's Note:**

> Не большая история, о том как все могло бы быть, если бы некоторые люди не имели особого терпения.  
> Прошу не относиться к этой истории с серьёзностью.

Буря настигла Винтерфелл и его хозяев в главном зале во время ужина.  
Джон Сноу с неохотой сидел за столом, отмечая про себя тот факт, что кроме Вариса и Тириона за столом нет ни одного человека из числа приближенных к Дейенерис. Ее самой так же не было за столом. От этого молодой человек испытывал огорчение, тонко смешанное с облегчением. Облегчение от того, что он не видел Дени с её потерянным взором, обращенным в последнее время в никуда. Джон не знал как ему быть, новости и изменения в его жизни сбивали с толку. А то, что она допускала мысль о том, что он мог являться ее соперником в борьбе за Железный Трон, вызывало в нем неприятную боль. Лучше бы скинул этот кусок из ржавых мечей в никуда! Джон точно не желал иметь ничего общего с этим куском металла, и уж точно не собирался занимать почётное место короля, не вперед Дени. Хотя и допускал мысль о том, что не прочь стоять рядом с нею как равный, как король с королевой.  
Огорчение номинальный страж Севера испытывал от того, что он не сумел хотя бы на миг увидеться наедине с той, что так прочно поселилась в его душе. Каждый раз, когда Джон видел Дейенерис хотя бы на пару секунд, ему становилось легче на душе. Он не был один в этом мире. У него, оказалось, есть семья, состоящая не только из Старков. Джон не был бастардом и пятном на чести лорда Старка... И пусть теперь любить Дейенерис как бы ему хотелось, Джон не имел права - не позволяли взбитые в голову в детстве догматы воспитания септы, что заставляла его изредка посещать леди Старк, но всё же парень любил ее. А Дейенерис не желала принимать его доводы, и из-за этого Джон с трудом уговорил свою королеву остаться в Винтерфелле хотя бы на неделю. Удалось это бывшему королю Севера, только когда он стал взывать к её заботе о раненых на войне с мертвыми.  
Это был их последний разговор, после которого Джон мог лишь с тоской смотреть на неё.  
Ужин в этот день не задался для Джона с самого начала. Весь вечер северяне пристально наблюдали за ним и часто ухмылялись, словно знали что-то неизвестное ему. Из-за этого Джон оказался в не очень хорошем расположении духа. Не помогало улучшить настроение и то, что северные лорды, разделившись на группы, довольно громко смеялись между собой.  
Санса, сидевшая в отдалении ото всех, выглядела очень довольной. Наверное, от того, что рядом с нею стояла чаша с лимонными пирожными.  
Арьи и Джендри не было в зале, опять где-то вдвоём развлекались, и думали, что никто этого не замечает. Или же пошли по делам вместе с Давосом, что тоже отсутствовал.  
Тормунд, сидящий рядом с Джоном, очень громко вздыхал, смотря на Леди Бриенну, что предпочла ему сира Джейме. И был по необычному молчалив.  
Бывший король Севера пригубил эль из кубка, когда с грохотом распахнулась дверь в большой зал, и стремительно вошла очень злая, судя по выражению её глаз и мимики лица, Дейенерис. Боги, даже в гневе она казалась прекраснейшей в мире. Его любимая решительно направилась к Джону. Что-то случилось, и это что-то явно плохое.  
Сир Давос чуть отставал от Дейенерис.  
\- Джон Сноу, это с самого начала было в твоём плане?  
\- План? - Парень оставил кубок в сторону и поднялся, отмечая, что Давос с испугом смотрит то на него, то на королеву. Джон увидел, как в зал вбежали Арья и Джендри. - Какой план?  
\- Втереться ко мне в доверие, соблазнить меня, чтобы мои армии и драконы служили твоим интересам. - Глаза его любимой блестели, словно она сдерживала слезы. - Дать для этого ничего не значащие клятвы. А как только состоялась победа над мёртвыми, то всё... можно больше не притворяться. Таков был план? - Она сжимала руки в кулаки так сильно, что костяшки побелели на них.  
Тормунд, не знающий, что думать, смотрел на Джона с недоумением. Его чувства явно разделяли Джейме Ланнистер и Бриенна из Тарта.  
\- Дени, я не...  
\- Я тебе не Дени! Дени была дурой! Она поверила двум предателям, что твердили о том какой Джон Сноу честный и благородный человек. Дени оказалась так глупа, что влюбилась в этого клятвопреступника...

\- Где я... - Джон заметил, что Санса довольно улыбалась, смотря на них. А Арья подошла к Дейенерис с мрачным видом.  
\- Но всё! Дени больше нет. И ты немного просчитался, надо было подождать пока я возьму трон, и уже тогда объявлять о том, что ты якобы наследник престола. Или ты планировал убить меня, а потом уже объявить, чей ты сын?  
\- Дени, я не...  
\- Я Дейенерис Бурерожденная из дома Таргариен, - Девушка вздохнула, явно пытаясь успокоиться. Она даже закрыла глаза. - Неопалимая. Матерь Драконов. Разрушительница оков. Кхалиси травяного моря. Королева Миэрина. - Его любимая открыла глаза, став совершенно равнодушной. - И если верить тому, что говорят твои лорды, то так же я драконья шлюха, узурпатор и убийца невинных - ведь убийство предателей это прерогатива только высокородных мужчин. Я Дейенерис Таргариен, освобождают тебя от всех твоих клятв и обещаний, ты их всё равно не сдерживаешь, и желаю тебе и твоим неблагодарным людям удачи в победе над Серсеей Ланнистер. А я и мои армии и драконы, мы покидаем это негостеприимное место завтра утром. Больше вы нас не увидите. И успеха тебе, Эйегон Шестой из рода Таргариен. - Дейенерис развернулась и посмотрела на Арью и Давоса. - Леди Старк, уберите кинжал, если только вы не собираетесь последовать традиции дома Фрей. - Джон видел, как Арья убрала кинжал в ножны, оставив руку на нем. - Сир Давос, очень жаль, что такой мудрый человек, связался с этими... людьми. - Слова Дейенерис словно заморозили внутренности Джона.  
\- Мне жаль, ваша Светлость.  
Бурерожденная с вымученной улыбкой посмотрела на всех присутствующих.  
\- Лорды Севера и Долины, леди Старк и Король Эйегон, я возвращаюсь к себе домой, и если кто-то из вас будет замечен в водах Драконьего залива, то вас будет ожидать то же самое гостеприимство, что было оказано мне и моим людям. - Она с безразличием посмотрела на Джона. - Король Эйегон, лорд Варис и лорд Тирион остаются гостями в этом замке, но я бы посоветовала вам быть с ними поосторожнее. Ибо, как только они поймут, что вдруг на свете есть кто-то более подходящий для трона, то они станут лгать вам, и как минимум попытаются отравить вас. - На возмущение Тириона королева ответила все так же равнодушно. - У меня нет доказательств, что мою служанку, выпившую из моего же бокала, отравил кто-то из вас двоих. Но я это знаю. Прощайте.  
Джон наблюдал за тем, как любимая уходила быстрым шагом с высоко поднятой головой. Его сердце разрывалось на части. Это навсегда.  
Арья убрала руку с кинжала, чем привлекла внимание Джона. Он отметил, что Тирион сидел за столом, схватившись за голову. А Варис как ни в чем не бывало продолжал есть.  
\- Это было необходимо?  
\- Когда я услышала все эти разговоры и увидела её реакцию, я боялась, что она прикажете схватить тебя. Что же, я в ней ошиблась. - Равнодушно ответила Арья.  
Джон же чувствовал что угодно, но только не равнодушие. Парня переполняла смесь ярости и боли от осознания того, что его доверие предали те, кому он доверял больше всего. Сноу хотел швырнуть кубком в стену.  
\- Кто рассказал?- Он с негодованием смотрел по очереди на обеих сестёр.  
\- Не смотри на меня, я своих слов не нарушаю. - Арья впервые за долгое время проявила хоть какие-то эмоции, и выглядела она слегка возмущённо.  
Джон пошёл к Сансе, едва сдерживая желание как следует встряхнуть её.  
\- И ради чего? Чего ты хотела этим добиться? Ты же поклялась!  
Санса вскочила с места.  
\- Ради Севера! Мы бы никогда не стали независимыми при ней! Она...  
Сансу прервал горький смех Тириона. Самый маленький из Ланнистеров смеясь, вышел из-за стола.  
\- Моя королева собиралась дать вам за вашу чертову независимость, если бы вы не благодарные сукины дети доказали бы, что достойны этого!  
\- Не обманывай себя, Тирион!  
\- Это ты себя не обманывай! Она дала Железным Островам независимость, когда Грейджои пообещали ей свою поддержку и сдержали своё слово! Но вы! Не благодарные сукины дети! Вы требовали своей независимости, принимали как должное, что вам помогали в войне с мертвыми, и при этом не желали ничего давать взамен!  
\- Север пострадал от южных...  
\- А на юге никто не пострадал? Речные Земли не пострадали? Они обескровлены! Тиреллов нет, Хайгарден сожжен! Мартеллов почти не осталось! Но тебя, о верная ученица моей сестрицы, тебя это не волнует! Как и тебя, Сноу! Когда я сегодня услышал эти разговоры, я не мог поверить. Думал, что ты честен и благороден, как и твой отец. Но ты.... то ли змея на груди, то ли идиот. Вы потеряли своего самого сильного союзника из-за своей узколобости. И как бы мне ни хотелось увидеть, как Серсея вас раздавить, я лучше постараюсь убедить мою королеву, что я не такая сволочь, как вы! - Тирион направился к выходу.  
Давос молча покачал головой и сел за стол.  
\- Ты обложался, Ворона. - Заметил молчавший до этого Тормунд. - А я-то надеялся, что ты хоть чему-то в жизни научился.  
\- Да пошли вы все! - Джон поспешил вслед за Тирионом, не зная, что делать и как все исправить.  
После ухода короля несколько минут в зале люди не громко перешептывались, обсуждая только что произошедшее. Джейме, не самый умный Ланнистер, заговорил недостаточно тихо, когда обращался к Бриенне Тартской деве.  
\- Раньше думал, что только южные лорды такие... Столько слышал, о том, что Север помнит. Но на самом деле, северные люди похоже помнят только то, что им самим выгодно. И на Севере такие же крысы, как в остальных королевствах.  
Арья, хмурясь, села между ним и Давосом. Джендри пристроился сразу следом за Давосом.  
\- При отце такого не было. - С горечью поговорила девушка. - Когда я вернулась в Винтерфелл, все стало иначе... Меня учили, что честь для северян значит куда больше, чем для южан. Отец учил, что клятвы это навсегда. Я считала, что мы лучше южан. Но оказалось, что иногда у южного бастарда или клятвопреступника и убийцы чести может оказаться куда больше, чем у северных лордов. Мой брат стал... кем-то... не человеком. Он так увлечён прошлым чужих людей и борьбой с мертвыми, что отвернулся от живых... Моя сестра уподобилась Серсее. Единственный, кому раньше всегда было дело до меня, теперь стал отдалённым и потерянным. Королева Драконов, чужестранка, оказалась более смелой и честной, чем моя сестра. Да и боролась она за Север, как боролись далеко не каждый Северный Лорд. Она делала Джона счастливым... а теперь, всё это. Я могу её понять. Ее армия разбита. Дракон мёртв. Многие соратники погибли. И всё, за что она боролась, все потерянно. Зато моя сестра выиграла исполнение своих интересов. И мой брат утверждает, что ему не нужен трон, но не делает ничего, чтобы доказать это. Кажется, что стаи уже и нет, только кучка незнакомцев. Почему все так изменилось? Или так было всегда, а я наивная этого не замечала?  
\- Не вы одна леди. - Пробормотал Подрик, сидящий рядом с Бриенной и невольно услышавший ее монолог.  
\- Примерно так же я чувствовал себя, когда стал королевским гвардейцем. По наивности считал, что это благородно и захватывающе. А потом выяснил, что все не так просто, как хотелось бы.- прошептал Джейме, смотря в свой бокал.  
\- Все меняется, - заметил Джендри. - Сир Давос, Арья.... Дейенерис узаконила меня Баратеоном. Мне нужно приехать в дом моего отца. Я был бы счастлив, если бы вы отправились туда вместе со мной.  
Арья налила себе эля и выпила его залпом.  
\- Мне нужно в Королевскую Гавань ненадолго, а после я с тобой и на край света отправлюсь. Только попроси.  
\- Ты передумала. - Счастливо заулыбался Джендри.  
\- Жизнь коротка. - Устало произнесла Арья.  
\- Давно я не был дома. - Пробормотал сир Давос.

Опечаленная мать драконов в поисках тишины и принятия, пришла к своим драконьим детям. И замерла, увидев, что у них уже имелся посетитель. Она хотела прикрикнуть на него, чтобы он убирался, но прежде чем Дейенерис произнесла хоть звук, услышала, как Джон прижимавшийся лбом ко лбу лежащего Рейгаля, проговорил.  
\- Я идиот. Меня так воспитали, что я не знаю, как быть кем-то кроме лордовского бастарда. Не знаю, почему я постоянно ищу в людях что-то хорошее. Чего в них может и не быть. Я поверил в клятву сестры и вот как все повернулась. Дурак, не так ли? Хотя, леди Кейтилин, наверное, счастлива сейчас. Она успешно справилась с тем, чтобы вырастить из меня ублюдка. Ведь это то, что я есть. Но ты и твой брат, вы дети вашей матери. Позаботьтесь о ней. И будьте в безопасности сами. - Он провёл рукой по носу дракона. - И сделайте её более счастливой, чем я когда-либо мог... Она одна такая, любите её. - Джон отошёл от Рейгаля, и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но замер, увидев Дейенерис. Он печально улыбнулся ей. - Я пришёл попрощаться. Было бы грубо, если бы...  
Она всхлипнула.  
\- Какой же ты дурак, - и сократила между ними расстояние.  
Джон крепко прижал девушку к себе, предполагая, что обнимает её в последний раз.  
\- Что бы ты обо мне не думала, я тебя люблю. - Парень поцеловал её в висок и замер, наслаждаясь этим моментом.  
Дейенерис чуть отстранилась, смотря на любимого с надеждой в глазах.  
\- Пойдём со мной. Будь моим.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, принимая решение и понимая, что сейчас ему предстоит сделать самый тяжелый выбор в жизни. Но что важнее: прошлое с семьёй, или будущее, в котором так много неизвестного, а любовь являлась лишь одной из возможных вариаций развития этого самого будущего? Ему было страшно как никогда в жизни. Он закрыл глаза, прижимаясь лбом к её лбу и делая свой выбор.

Прошло несколько лун, когда до Сансы Старк наконец-то дошло, что стаи больше не существовало.  
Она помнила, как с улыбкой на рассвете провожала остатки некогда мощнейшей армии королевы драконов. Тогда Санса чуть не пустилась в пляс. И в эйфории от победы над опаснейшей из соперниц девушка не заметила, что Джона не было в замке. Пропажу она заметила лишь на следующий день, только тогда от слуг и узнала, что брат... нет кузен, улетел на зелёном драконе вслед за черным драконом королевы. Причем, многие наблюдавшие за этим событием, утверждали, что к зелёному дракону была привязана огромная корзина, из которой вниз с довольной ухмылкой на волчьей морде, выглядывал белый лютоволк. Что же, Джон решил сам для себя, и теперь он ей не родня. Он выбрал чужачку.  
Санса не особо переживала, когда Арья попрощавшись, уехала вместе с бастардом мёртвого и неудачного короля. Сир Давос составлял им компанию. Ничего, Арья ещё вернется, поджав хвост.  
Вслед за ними покинули Винтерфелл и Одичалые. Ещё одна радостная весть. Эти невоспитанные дикари сильно потрепали ей нервы. Так что скатертью дорога! Обидно было лишь то, что Бран решил отправиться с дикарями за Стену. Но, в конце концов, чего ей переживать, он уже давно утверждал, что он не Бран Старк, а Трехглазый Ворон.  
\- Ты получила, что хотела. Ты королева Севера. Надеюсь, это хоть немного утешит тебя, когда ты поймёшь, что осталась одна. - Бран смотрел на неё с жалостью. Хотя, из них двоих калекой был только он, и жалеть стоило именно его.  
Этим себя и утешала Санса, когда поняла, что ей не с кем поговорить или просто посидеть в тишине. Это они все ее бросили!  
А спустя две луны из Королевской Гавани пришло известие о смерти Серсеи Ланнистер. После этого лордам Севера и их новоявленной королеве уже не нужно было держать сира Джейме на Севере. Ведь северяне помнили, как отважно сражался сир Джейме в битве с мертвецами, и потому отпустили его на все четыре стороны.  
Вскоре после отбытия старшего из оставшихся детей Тайвина Ланнистера леди Бриенна попросилась съездить домой к отцу. И так и не вернулась обратно. Она тоже бросила Сансу.  
До Сансы дошли слухи, что леди Бриенна поспешно вышла замуж за сира Джейме. Глупая женщина, нашла в кого влюбиться!  
И вот, не прошло и двух лун с момента появления новости о смерти великой львицы, как в Винтерфелл пришло послание из Королевской Гавани о коронации короля Эйегона шестого своего имени. А вместе с ним и предложение королеве Севера рассмотреть возможность союза Севера и Юга.  
Санса оказалась польщенной, ведь было похоже на то, что Джон избавился от своей любви к дочери Безумного Короля и взялся за ум. Ответила первая из королев Севера, конечно же, согласием. Зачем быть королевой Севера, если она может стать королевой всех семи королевств?  
Лорд Варис, оставшийся при ней советником, был очень счастлив. Он расхваливал нового короля... но так, словно речь шла не о Джоне, а о ком-то другом.... 

Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как однажды в Винтерфелле случилась буря, имя которой было Дейенерис Таргариен. Но спустя все эти годы Джон оставался благодарен своей кузине Сансе за то, что она разболтала всем подряд один из его секретов. Благодарность король Миэрина испытывал за то, что случилось все так, а не иначе. Ведь в противном случае он бы никогда не смог понять, каково это было потерять свою любимую раз и навсегда. И не придумал бы тогда тот свой ход с разговором с драконом, который так удачно подслушала Дейенерис.  
Ведь вполне могло случиться так, что если бы не все те события, то не стоял бы сейчас Джон в обнимку с Дейенерис, наблюдая за тем, как в небе летало пять драконов, а во внутреннем дворе пирамиды Миэрина сейчас бы не играли их дети.  
И конечно, если бы не те события, то Джон не был бы уверен в том, что дожил бы до того самого момента, как увидит Арью идущую под руку с Джендри и с их двумя сыновьями.  
А на балконе уровнем выше не стоял бы Тирион с кучей свитков в руках, вздыхающий о том, что его младшая дочь не давала им с женой покоя всю ночь.  
Джон задумался о Бране, вспомнив письмо брата о том, как ему живётся среди свободного народа. Бран с живостью повествовал о своих буднях, и о том, что за Стеной к нему относятся, как к живому богу. А ещё Брандон писал о том, что он счастлив, живя вместе с Мирой за Стеной.  
Единственная, о ком Джон иногда беспокоился, это была Санса. О ней приходило очень мало вестей. А сама она не писала им из каких-то непонятных Джону принципов. А из тех крох информации, что поступали к ним, они смогли узнать некоторые вещи, что чуть не привели к тому, что Дейенерис почти начала снова собираться в Вестерос. Она очень сильно разозлилась в том момент, когда узнала о том, что объявился ещё один сын Рейегара. На этот раз это был якобы выживший сын Элии и Рейегара.  
Джон совместно с Тирионом и Миссандеей смогли уговорить её не делать этого опрометчивого шага. Хотя, Джон подозревал, что тогда от возвращения в Вестерос Дейенерис сдержал только тот факт, что она была на седьмом месяце беременности.  
\- Пусть живёт, этот самозванец! Но если он сунется в Эссос, жить он будет не долго!  
Не без помощи Тириона и его переписки с Джейме, королевская чета Миэрина знала, что Санса вышла замуж за самозванца по имени Эйегон Шестой. По словам сира Джейме, лорда Западных Земель, новый король был совсем не похож на всех известных ему Таргариенов. Новый король любил яркие наряды, а своим поведением очень сильно напоминал бывшему королевскому гвардейцу сира Лораса Тирелла...  
После этой новости уже Джона пришлось отговаривать от возвращения в Вестерос. Джон горел желанием защитить честь своей кузины. Но Дейенерис и Тирион смогли успокоить его благородные намерения.  
\- Думаешь, моя бывшая жена не знала, что он такой, когда выходила за него замуж? Скорее уж, она была рада этому обстоятельству.  
Немного подумав, Джону пришлось согласиться с этими выводами. А спустя время он нет-нет, да стал посмеиваться над этой ситуацией. Ведь сбылась давняя мечта Сансы – она стала королевой семи королевств.  
Радостный крик дочери отвлёк короля от размышлений и воспоминаний, и он, улыбнувшись, поцеловал любимую в висок, радуясь тому, что сир Алиссер Торне ошибся, и ему не пришлось воевать всю жизнь.  
В своей душе Джон чувствовал умиротворение и спокойствие. И он надеялся, что это было их с Дейенерис наградой за все то, что им пришлось вытерпеть в их жизни. И каждый день, каждый раз, мысленно, бывший король Севера и бывший Лорд- Командующий благодарил всех ему известных богов за это чудо. За возможность жить, любить и быть счастливым.


	2. Роберт Первый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что бывает, когда не самую умную голову попадает копыто боевого коня? И чем это закончится для Вестероса? 
> 
> Предупреждение:  
> ООС Роберта Баратеона, или быть может и не Роберта Баратеона...

Однажды одному великому учёному на голову упало яблоко, и сей учёный муж, открыл для себя и мира один из самых важных законов физики и мироздания.  
Роберт Баратеон не был великим учёным или просто ученым, но когда ему в голову попало копытом от той самой лошади, что миг назад сбросила короля со своего крупа, в этот миг жизнь всего Вестероса изменилась раз и навсегда. Только никто, быть может даже и Кровавый Ворон, об этом не знал!  
Ни один дворцовый мейстер не оставил записей о том, как беспокоился о том, что король Роберт, первый своего имени, несколько часов был без сознания. Но в записях бывшего великого мейстера Пицеля, оказалось несколько бессмысленных томов о том, что король очнулся очень мрачным и с совершенно изменившимся отношением к жизни.  
Все сразу же заметили изменения в короле, ведь к большому шоку своих придворных плодхалимов, впервые в жизни Роберт Баратеон отказался от вина и общества девиц! Не надолго, конечно, но все же отказался, и послал за Джоном Арреном.  
Встреча короля Семи Королевств и его десницы состоялась за закрытыми дверями, и никто, даже Мизинец и Варис, не знал, о чем говорилось на этом совете. Не мог этого знать и Тайвин Ланнистер. Однако вскоре после этой секретной встречи Роберт Первый издал приказ о том, чтобы ко двору немедля явился верховный лорд Западных земель.

Лорд Тайвин обеспокоенный столь резким приказом, и не горя желанием оставлять своего младшего сына в родовом замке, прибыл в столицу в сопровождении Тириона. И был удивлён, когда король, поприветствовав гостей, похвалил Беса за хорошо проведённый ремонт канализаций в Кастерли Роке, и попросил о том, чтобы теперь Тирион занялся благоустройством канализационных сетей Королевской Гавани.  
В этот миг, малый лев задумался о том, что же такого еще натворили его любимые братец и сестрица, что теперь их семья, похоже, вляпалась в то самое, чем были забиты все городские канализации. К сожалению Тириона, узнать ответ на свой вопрос он так и не смог. Так как муженёк его глупой сестры отправил его разбираться с экскрементами, а отца повел в свой личный кабинет, где их уже поджидал Джон Аррен.  
Тирион понимал, что что-то в стране изменилось, что-то очень важное, раз уж Мизинец и Паук оказались запертыми в холодных темницах королевских подземелий. И так же полумуж осознавал, что в кабинете короля состоялся тяжелый для старого льва разговор. Не зря же его отец прилюдно обозвал Серсею столь глубокомысленными и нечестивыми при этом выражениями. А после отрёкся от неё.  
И словно этого было мало, так король Баратеон ещё и отдал приказ об отрешении сира Джейме Ланнистера от звания королевского гвардейца.  
Но не долго лорд Тирион гадал, что же такого могло случиться в королевстве, он все понял в тот момент, когда король отрёкся от своего старшего сына и сослал его в Ночной Дозор. Ходили слухи, что принца поймали за столь ужасным действием, что не будь Джоффри принцем, то сразу же потерял бы свою голову. А Серсею, попытавшуюся спасти сына от Дозора, король лично отправил в молчаливый сёстры, прилюдно посоветовав ей замаливать свои грехи.  
Это могла быть только измена, король узнал об измене своей жены, и принял меры для защиты своего государства.  
Эта догадка Беса подтвердилась тем, что первый из королей Баратеонов признал законными двух своих бастардов - Джендри и Эдрика, и назвал обоих мальчиков своими наследниками. И нанял им лучших учителей.  
С позволения его светлости лорд Ланнистер обручил Мирцеллу Баратеон с одним из своих знаменосцев.  
Томмен Баратеон, третий в очереди на престолонаследие, отослан к младшему брату короля, в Штормовые Земли.  
Под обилием всех этих новостей вряд ли кто-то в Семи Королевствах уделил внимание тому, что Джон Аррен издал указ о том, что некогда заброшенный замок умершего рода Рейнфолл, отныне будет принадлежать ново созданному роду. Никто не задумался и о том, зачем десница короля отправился в Пентос. Мало ли что нужно королю из Эссоса?  
О том, что поездка в Эссос была не просто ради маленькой прихоти короля, многие лорды и леди Вестероса поняли только тогда, когда поползли слухи о возвращении Джона Аррена с некой маленькой девочкой с весьма испуганные взором и очень примечательной внешностью.  
Слуги, работающие в Красной Крепости, поговаривали, что девочка привезённая из-за Узкого моря, была дочерью Безумного короля. По слухам, добирающимся даже до Севера, получалось, что малышка жила в замке королей, и хотя Роберт Первый встречался с ребёнком очень редко, но относился к ней как к своей гостье. Говорили, что у девочки были те же учителя, что и у двух новых принцев Баратеонов.

Эддард Старк, узнав обо всем этом, не понимал, что же ему думать. Новости из столицы показались Нэду невероятными. Он не мог поверить в то, что Роберт решил поселить в своём доме кого-то из Таргариенов, и тем более, не верилось что Роберт к ним хорошо относился. Неужели его друг сумел преодолеть свою ненависть к этой семье? Эддард бы скорее поверил в то, что наемникам Роберта удалось убить последних детей из дома Таргариен.  
Лорд Старк не мог не думать обо всех этих новостях с тех пор, как получил ворона от Джона Аррена с сообщением о том, что король со своей свитой направляется в Винтерфелл. Эддард не знал, что происходило, и потому к моменту встречи со старым другом довольно сильно нервничал.  
Не успокаивало лорда Винтерфелла и то, что друг детства вёл себя странно, не так как раньше. Но они не виделись столько лет, что теперь стали совсем другими людьми и удивляться тут было не чему.  
На вопросы старого друга, король ответил очень пылко. 

\- Я не монстр, Нэд. И я совершал ошибки. Но теперь, я хочу, чтобы Семь Королевств процветали. - Не дождавшись ответа от хозяина замка, король пригубил вино из кубка и пламенно продолжил. - Но роду Таргариен я не позволю существовать! И этот род прекратил своё существование вместе с королем нищих Визерисом Таргариеном! Ты меня понимаешь, Нэд?  
Роберт пристально смотрел на него.  
\- Да, ваша светлость.  
\- Я тебе не «ваша светлость», мы же росли вместе! - король подошёл к Эддарду, пристально смотря ему в глаза.  
\- Да, росли. - не громко согласился лорд Старк, пытаясь понять к чему ведёт этот разговор.  
\- Отлично! - Роберт отошёл, наливаю себе ещё вина. - Нэд, что ты будешь делать со своим сыном, - Баратеон сделал явное ударение в последнем слове. - Джоном Сноу?  
Эддард вздрогнул, вспомнив про себя несколько отборных ругательств, но ответил быстро.  
\- Мальчик хочет поступить в Дозор...  
Роберт вздохнул, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на него.  
\- Нет, друг, так дело не пойдёт. Нечего ребёнку четырнадцати лет от роду, если только он не этого заслужил, нечего ему делать в этой яме! Ни одному ребенку, будь он Баратеон, Таргариен, Старк или Сноу!  
Эддард не мог смотреть в глаза своему старому другу, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, как спасти и племянника и свою семью от расправы Роберта, известного своей яростью и убийственным нравом.  
\- Как? Ты знаешь?  
\- Я не такой дурак, как многим кажется. Или не такой дурак как был раньше. У меня было время подумать и смириться. - Роберт отхлебнул из своего кубка, глядя в окно. - После падения с лошади, я пересмотрел многое в своей жизни. Понял, что я смертен. И понял, что я раньше был ослом. Я ведь сам толкнул её в его объятья.  
\- Она была девчонкой, Роб, наивной и верящей в любовь. А принц умел говорить красивые слова, и играть прекрасные песни.  
\- А я не понимал, что она такая как все в этом плане... если бы понимал, то он был бы моим сыном. - Роберт отставил кубок в сторону и встал. - Но что теперь вздыхать? Поздно. Хорошо хоть мальчик пошёл во многом в вас Старков. Это я переживу. Если бы он был больше похож на них, то не знаю... - король вздохнул. - После падения с лошади, когда я не сразу пришёл в себя, я кое-что видел во сне... не буду говорить подробностей, я бы и сам в это не поверил. Но я кое-что увидел о будущем, и себя со стороны. Потому, я решил проверить, правда ли то, что я увидел. Сначала разобрался с Пауком и Мизинцем. Пришлось действовать быстро. Эти двое много чего знали и все мне рассказали, как только за них взялись хорошо. - Роберт вернулся к столу и залпом допил все содержимое кубка.  
\- Что именно они рассказали?  
\- Они оба знали про мальчика, Паук его не собирался трогать, пока ему он не мешал. А Мизинец имел на него свои планы... эта мразь, из-за него все началось. - Роберт вновь налил себе вина. - Он спрятал письма Лианны, что она передала через Лизу Аррен. Лиана писала отцу и мне... Глупая девчонка! Неужели она не могла мне в лицо сказать, что не хочет замуж за меня? Я бы позлился, но отпустил её. (Примечание автора: ага, как же! Скорее слоны научатся летать и вдыхать пламя!)  
\- Правда? Прости мой друг, но тут я тебе не поверю, ты бы стал её изводить, пока бы не добился своего. - Нэд подошёл к столу и налил себе выпить.  
\- Верь, не верь... Как хочешь. Я виноват перед нею. Королевой Рейллой тоже. Она хорошо ко мне относилась... И перед принцессой Элией, я тоже виноват.. Я позволил Ланнистерам уйти безнаказанными, а ведь сложись ситуация иначе, там бы могла бы лежать Лианна, а не Элия...  
\- Твои сожаления не отменят того, что случилось.  
\- Да... - Роберт взглянул на него. - Но я отвлёкся. Сын Лианны не заслуживает того, чтобы сгнить в Дозоре. И не будет. У меня для него другие планы.  
\- Что? Какие планы? - Встревожился Эддард.  
\- Не вздыхай так, Нэд! Он способный парень, и думаю, что он заслужил свое место в жизни, и свое собственное имя. И для этого ему нужно будет сделать всего несколько мелочей.  
\- Мелочей. В чьём понимании?  
\- Ничего смертельно опасного, если он сделает все как надо. Парень даст клятву, что ни он, ни его будущие дети не пойдут против дома Баратеон. Он признает дом Баратеон как королевский. Это тебя устраивает?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Отлично, но у меня два условия.  
\- Какие?  
\- Парень никогда не узнает, чей он сын.  
\- Что ещё? - Нэд побаивался реакции сына Лианны на своё происхождение, и потому с лёгкостью согласился на это условие друга.  
\- Он женится, и женится на той, кого я сам выберу.  
\- Думаю, это приемлемо. - Нэд понимал, что Роберт мог сделать с мальчиком куда худшие вещи, чем требование клятвы верности и женитьба на какой-то конкретной девушке. Ведь он сам когда-то тоже женился из чувства долга, и ничего, теперь был счастлив в браке.  
\- И не спросишь на ком?  
\- Ты сам скажешь.  
\- Как я тебе сказал, имя Таргариен умрёт, как и бунты тех, кто бы стал их поддерживать. Если Дейенерис Таргариен выйдет замуж за какого-то амбициозного лордика, то бунты точно будут. Но если она выйдет замуж за бастарда, поддерживать её будут куда меньше.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл? Она же его тётя! - Похоже, что наследие бабушки все же взыграло в Роберте, Эддард подавил желание схватиться за волосы.  
\- И что? Вера Семерых это не отрицает, да и на Севере проблем не должно быть. Если память не изменяет, твоя мать кузина твоего отца, а одна из твоих прапрабабушек вышла замуж за своего дядю! И если никто не узнает, то мальчик и его жена станут первыми лордом и леди дома Штормсноу!  
\- Но это...  
\- Ты дал свое согласие, Нэд, а теперь идёшь на попятную?  
Нэд, кажется, в первые в жизни услышал у Роберта такую вкратчивую интонацию голоса. Он, что с самого начала, вёл этот разговор к такому финалу? Очевидно, что жизнь короля и правление государством научили Роберта нескольким хитростям и уловкам. Неприятное открытие.  
\- Нет.  
\- Отлично. Значит у замка Буревестник, что в Штормовых Землях, есть новые лорд и леди. Отметим это дело через месяц.- Король встал и заходил по кабинету. - Теперь перейдём к другим делам. У тебя есть две дочери, у меня два сына. Какую дочь ты отдашь за моего сына?  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- Подумай, тогда ещё и о том, чтобы твой старший сын удачно женился. Семь Королевств должны быть сильными и одним целым.  
\- И кого ты приметил для Робба? - Устало поинтересовался Нэд, понимая, что бывший побратим всё равно добьётся того, что запланировал, и отказать ему - королю, он Эддард Старк прав не имел.  
\- Мартеллы, Тиреллы, Дейны, Вестерлинги, Фреи. В этих семьях есть незамужние дочери.  
\- Мы с женой рассмотрим все варианты, и сообщим тебе. - Хоть варианты есть, и на том спасибо.  
\- При рассмотрении этих вариантов, Нэд, не забудь о том, что зима близко, и Семи Королевствам нужно быть единым целым. 

Спустя семь лет, знатно похудевший и снова женатый, король Роберт Баратеон в приподнятом настроении въезжал в покрашенные в красный цвет ворота замка Буревестник. Кто же знал, что так сложится, семь лет назад, когда его сбила машина на светофоре, и он - Джек Кроу очнется в теле Роберта Баратеона? Самого глупого персонажа, по его мнению, всего сериала? Но выбирать не приходилось, и бывший учитель химии, сделал всё, чтобы улучшить жизнь себе любимому, и всем кого любил, до седьмого сезона! сериала.  
И что в итоге?  
Пришлось попотеть, буквально, чтобы немного похудеть. Так как проблем с сердцем ему совсем не хотелось.  
Затем были многочисленные стороны, ибо выбрать жену королю, это не мечом из валерийской стали по ходу рубить! Тут, если не ту женщину выбираешь, так можешь утром и не проснуться. Но все же и это оказалось новоявленному королю по плечу.  
А затем начались мелочи, или не очень мелкие мелочи, жизни... 

Белые Ходоки были повержены два года назад. Его - Джека, знание химии и сотрудничество с алхимиками принесло всему Вестеросу победу живых над мёртвыми.  
Станнис хоть и ворчит, но лучший брат на свете, к нему только подход надо знать. Хорошее отношение оценит положительно и лютоволк, и олень и дракон....  
А ещё и уважение, как один из подходов к сложному характеру Станниса.  
Роберт спас Станниса от верящей в культ жены, а ещё и от красной жрицы.  
Нечего этим личностям мутить воду в его Вестеросе! 

Ренли счастлив, путешествуя по Свободным городам.  
Сначала младший брат не хотел отправляться в Эссос, но подобное объяснение некоторых законов веры в Семерых, и того что с ним могут сделать некоторые фанатики, быстро согласился, что улучшать положение Семи Королевств в Эссосе дело важное, и нужное... 

Нэд Старк нянчит уже трёх внуков и одну внучку, и это не считая двух малышей родившихся у Джона и Дейенерис.  
Джон, как и ожидалось, оказался неплохим хозяином замка. Его жена, даже и думать не думает о власти над Семью Королевствами - управление замком, его землями, общение с жителями замка и земель, и дочь с сыном, не давали ей времени на такие мысли. И если, Джек, то есть Роберт, правильно видит, то скоро в семействе Штормсноу родится ещё один малыш, а это значит ещё меньше возможности для возникновения мыслей о короне Семи Королевств. 

Сам он отец двух прелестный дочерей. И дедушка внука. Наследника престола. Арья с Джендри угодили королю с первого раза.  
Брандон Старк хоть и был варгом, и видящим зелёные сны, но к счастью не стал Трехглазым Вороном. 

Все было хорошо, и король, пока он жив, собирался следить за тем, чтобы все так и оставалось.


	3. Бран Примеритель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Давно хотела написать что-нибудь о том, как Бран не сидел без дела, и хоть что-то делал.

Великая битва с иными была выиграна.   
Люди победили мертвецов.   
И стоило бы этому радоваться, но некоторые Вороны, похоже просто не умели радоваться!  
Именно так думал Тормунд Великанья Смерть, направляясь, с рогом полным эля в руках, к задумчивой Вороне. Мальчишка сидел в одиночестве в опустевшем зале. Быть может Джон думал о тех кто погиб, или же считал сколько людей погибло в ночном бою с мертвыми. Но что толку думать об этом, если не умеешь радовать жизни? Ворон был прав, Сноу нуждался в хорошей встряске. 

\- Эй, Ворона, а где Драконья королева? Что-то не видать её. А раньше вы с ней были не разлучны, как два тюлененка возле матери. - Тормунд присел рядом с боевым товарищем.   
В ответ мальчишка только вздохнул.   
\- Не знаю. Возможно проверяет кто из её людей погиб, а кто выжил.   
\- Плохо, что не знаешь. - Тормунд протянул другу свой рог, и тот отпил из него.   
\- А без тебя бы я не понял. - С сарказмом ответил ему лорд Сноу.   
\- Тогда почему ты с кислой рожей расселся здесь? Не видел сколько ее людей погибло?   
\- Все сложно.   
Они по очереди выпили из рога.   
\- Сложно это как? Она выбрала другого или наконец поняла, что ты во всех размерах маленький?- Одичалый прислушался к тому, что прозвучало в его голове.   
\- Она моя тётя. - Мрачно признался Сноу.   
Вот такого поворота Тормунд не ожидал, но быстро с этим справился.   
\- Говоришь так, словно сначала забрался к ней под юбку, а потом вспомнил об этом.   
\- Я не знал... мы не знали этого.   
\- Не пойму как такое можно не знать, но рад, что вы хотя бы маленькую ворону не наделали.   
Сноу живший в этот момент эль подавился напитком, и прокашлившись с бледным лицом, прохрипел. Парень явно о таком не думал, хотя о чем он вообще думал, если от шутки так побледнел.   
\- Все сложно.   
\- В чем сложно?   
И Ворона тихим голосом, почти шёпотом поведал одичалому свою историю.  
\- Ну ты и влип, Ворона. Король, надо же!   
\- Я не хочу трона, я ей так и сказал, а она обиделась.   
\- Женщины вообще часто обижаются, Ворона. - Тормунд постарался припомнить всё что слышал и наблюдал за последнее время, и как вели себя южане. - Не обижайся, Сноу, но тут, она возможно права.   
\- Каким образом? Я же не хочу... этого трона.   
Тормунд прислушался к мыслям в своей голове.   
\- Ты мужчина, она женщина. Даже среди Свободного Народа, если есть выбор, лидером стараются выбрать мужчину.   
\- Мне не нужен трон! - отчаянно пробормотал королевский отпрыск, спрятав лицо в руках.   
\- Тебе и титул лорда - командующего не нужен был, но тебя избрали им. - Парень тяжело вздохнул и отбил ещё эля. А Тормунд продолжил. - Я много чего слышал о южанах. Но чаще всего, слышал о том, как они всегда ищут для себя что получше, что по выгоднее. Они часто предают своих же.   
\- Я никогда её не предам!   
Настала очередь одичалого вздохнуть и недоверчиво покачать головой, удивливляясь наивности друга.   
\- Я знаю это, Ворона, но так же знаю твоих лордишек. Они имеют более изменчивое настроение, чем сучка в течке. Они хотели заменить тебя на твою сестру зато что ты пытался спасти их задницы от мертвецов. Как ты думаешь, что эти сучки сделают, когда узнают кто ты?   
\- Они выбирут Сансу своей королевой, а потом потребуют, чтобы я стал королем Вестероса. Но я этого не желаю!   
\- А потом что? И  
\- Что? - Удивился Сноу, смотря на приятеля.   
Тормунд прислушался к голосу в своей голове.   
\- Они попытаются подложить тебе своих дочерей, так же как пытались подложить их же, когда ты был просто Королем Севера. Если ты станешь в их глазах кем-то более сильным, то эти лордики захотят, чтобы их дочь была рядом с тобой. И единственным препятствием на их пути будет Драконья королева. - Тормунд проверил есть ли эль в роге, прежде чем топить из него, наблюдая за реакцией собеседника. - С другой стороны, вы не вместе и в её окружении найдётся кто-то, кто пожелает стать королем. И ему будешь мешать уже ты. Как долго ты проживёшь после этого? Или она?   
Джон вскочил со своего места.   
\- Она так не сделает! Дени...   
\- Ты порвал с ней, так что не жди, что не найдётся желающий который будет против утешить безутешную красавицу?   
Этого Сноу уже вынести не смог, одна мысль о том, что кто-то... он сорвался с места и убежал прочь. 

Тормунд покачал головой, и немного выждав, направился к выходу, направляясь в богорощу.   
\- Это не очень приятно знать, что кто-то может так просто лазить в моей голове, Ворон.   
Мальчишка с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на него.   
\- Если бы я мог, я бы избежал этого. Но Джон скорее бы выслушал тебя, чем меня.   
Тормунд повернулся глядя в сторону, и заметил своего приятеля, который о чем-то пылко говорил с Драконьей королевой.   
\- Хреновая у него ситуация. Но хорошо хоть не как у Крастера. Я уверен, что она его любит. Ты же ведь видел, как девчонка ждала Джона у Стены? Все его уже похоронили, а она ждала.   
\- Видел. - Равнодушие провидца сильно раздражало.   
\- Но почему именно мне нужно было поговорить с ним на эту тему? Не его сёстрам или другу?   
\- Ты бы ничего от этого знания не выиграл, а другие бы воспользовались тем, что узнали.   
\- Но зачем их сводить вместе сейчас? Сами бы со временем разобрались.   
Бран прижал руку к чардреву, прежде чем ответил.   
\- Я должен был попытаться спасти Вестерос. И я рад, что ты мне помог.   
Тормунд усмехнулся.   
\- Когда-нибудь и ты мне поможешь! - Ради шока одичалый хлопнул Брана по плечу.   
Бран вздохнул с обреченностью.   
\- Помогу. 

Во время празднования победы Тормунд, с дикой ухмылкой, посматривал на сидящих рядышком Вороненка и Драконью королеву. Сноу даже прилюдно обнял свою девчонку. От чего одичалый не мог не спросить.   
\- Эй, лорд Кроу, а когда свадьба?   
\- Да хоть завтра! - С усмешкой ответил Сноу. 

Тормунд считал, что больше он Ворону не понадобится, и собирался вместе со своими людьми вернуться к себе домой, когда к нему подошла служанка, и передала просьбу Ворона о встрече.   
\- Только не говори, что Сноу ещё что-то натворил. Даже он бы так быстро не учудил. - Проворчал одичалый подходя к провидцу.   
\- Джон пришёл к вам на помощь за Стеной, было бы неплохо, если бы вы теперь помогли ему.   
\- Я уже помог ему. Он помириться со своей королевой, и даже женился на ней.   
\- Это так. - спокойно ответил Ворон. - Но я подумал, о том, что ты захочешь утешить леди Бриенну, когда она останется одна. Или я ошибся?   
\- Что за глупый вопрос, Ворон! - С улыбкой ответил Тормунд, и отправился прочь, вдыхая о том, какая же леди Бриенна необыкновенная женщина, ему б такую... 

А Бран закрыл глаза, от одной мысли о том, что вскоре ему придётся найти способ попытаться заставить этого балагура ухаживать за леди- рыцарем. От этого уже болела голова. Одно хорошо, Тормунд вряд ли добьётся успеха, а вот сир Джейме заревнует и потому не покинет леди Бриенну.   
Тормунд не являлся судьбой для Бриенны из Тарта, нет, Тормунда ждала другая женщина. Бран точно это знал. Как знал трехглазый ворон и о том, что как только Джон и его Дейенерис займут трон, тогда ему придётся заняться Сансой. Иначе она навеки потеряет свое сердце.   
Тяжело быть провидцем! Так и хочется изменить жизнь родных лучшему... . Что не сделаешь ради любви к родным. 

Хорошо, хоть Арья сама по всем справится.


End file.
